You Can't Take Me
by hefalump
Summary: Peter's lost. His mind is confused. So he flys to kensignton gardens hoping to forget. But, instead, is made to remember.


Peter sat down in Kensington Gardens his back leaning against a tree trunk. Kensington Gardens had changed from his last visit. There where more path ways and less trees. The clouds where covering the stars like a thick sheet or icing on a cake. Tinkerbell was sleeping soundly on his shoulder; a silvery white sheet made out of spiders' webs was draped over her. Peter shivered slightly as snow fell upon his bare shoulders but he chose to ignore it and kept looking around the garden.

"What are you doing?"

Peter turned his gaze to the man coming toward him. He jumped causing Tink to fall to the ground. He crouched low ready for anything.

The man who was a police officer, stopped. "Now don't try anything stupid lad." He said a bit uncertainly, eyeing the dagger at his side.

Peter gave him an eager stare and rapped his fingers loosely around the daggers handle. Just when he was about to pounce a heavy net was thrown over him, he tried cutting the ropes but it took to long. By the time he had actually cut through the first square the officer, who had capture him, was trying to pin him to the ground. Peter put up a ruthless fight. But the officers finally had his hands and feet tired with maybe only a few bruises and a cracked jaw. So like a stray puppy Peter was plucked from Kensington gardens all the while Tinkerbell following him. It was difficult though because of her bright light. But she tried to stay as close to Peter as she could.

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right_

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

The wide iron gates of the orphanage opened with a load and ear aching screech.  
"Another one?" A women's voice reached Peters ears. Her voice sounded cold and harsh. Unlike his sweet Wendy, Her voice had always been so gentle and heavenly.  
"Yep, another one." The officer said. "But I would be careful. This ones even wilder than the usuals. We even managed to get this weapon out of his hands." He explain holding up Peters dagger. For a moment Peter just wanted to reach out his hand in an attempt to at least grab the dagger from the officers plump and short fingers.  
"Well I thank you fine gentlemen for warning me." The lady said with great politeness. "And I will take extra precaution with him."  
The lady whom obviously was the head of the orphanage led the officers, while they carried Peter, to his room. As much as he struggled Peter's strength was no match for two full grown men. So with some great effort they threw him into his room and locked the door. The room was extremely bare and completely opposite to his usual fittings. They're where no colourful flowers arranged randomly around the room, or unwanted tree growing up through the floor. There was only a single iron bed with plain white sheets. To his great horror the window was locked and barred.

Some people talking out side captured his attention away from the unhomeliness of the room."There's a new kid." One of the voices said. "I over heard Miss Feodary talking in the officers just a few minutes ago. They say he's so wild, its as if he had lived in a jungle all his life. They had even confiscated a dagger he was carrying."  
"Wow!" Another voice sounded completely amazed. "I wounder what he's like and where he's from?"  
"I bet he's completely clueless." The other said utterly disgusted. "And if he's been carrying around a weapon for most of his life and living in a jungle, I don't want to find out." And that was all Peter was able to hear because the two anonyms children walked to far down the hall way for him to hear. Peter was hurt. Those children didn't even know him. They didn't know that he had a life which they could only dream of having. Even though Peter had only been in this new life for a few hours he already hated it. People did not respect him as they did in Neverland. There was no fun to be had or even spoken about. 

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free_

"Ok, one… two… three."  
Peter pulled against the bars over his window. Peter had tried many attempts to escape. But all had back fired when the staff had caught him either when he had snuck away when they took him out side for breff visits or when he had floated on the roof hiding and when the staff which would bring his dinner, opened the door and saw him gone ran out to tell the rest of the staff leaving the door open for him to truly escape. But even that one had its flaws. So now he aimed at the bared window. Trying to pull it away. But as much as he tugged the screws would not budge. It had been almost a month since his capture. Tink had stayed with him the hole. The stars had all tried to help by blowing the window open for him but the bars where unmoveable. Neverland was morning dreadfully for its last leader. The pirates where quite miserable with out there daily battles and the fairies where even losing hope. The lock on the door clicked and in walked a tall light haired man and a dark chocolate haired woman. Peter had never seen these people before and backed away slowly. Tink had taken cover in the messed up blankets of Peter's bed.  
"Oh isn't he just adorable." The woman said delightedly.  
Miss Feodary rushed in. "are you sure you want this one?" she said blocking their view. "Because we have much more suitable children. Ones that aren't so wild."  
"No. This is the one I want." The women said stepping past Miss Feodary to get closer to Peter. Peter bent low ready to strike if anything happened.  
"Its alright Peter." The lady said soothingly, stretching out her hand to him. "I won't hurt you."  
Peter remembered Wendy; She had always spoken so softly to him. Never shouted or raised her voice. For some reason this women reminded him so much of her it made him want to cry. But he would not show any weakness to these people.  
"Where going to take you home Peter." She said breaking the silence with her angel voice. "is that all right."_  
Take me home. _Peter thought. _But that means I'm adopted._ Peter was terrified. He didn't want to be adopted. He didn't want another mother that would cause him so much pain. But for some reason this one felt different. For some reason Peter had a feeling that this one wouldn't forget him. Then a grand idea came to him mind. If they adopt him then that means they take him out of here. They would have to take him out side. Then he could make his getaway. Tink must have been thinking the same thing because she gave out some loud happy giggles. Luckily the grown ups didn't hear them. But it seems the women heard them because she turned her head slightly and gave a sly half smile.  
Peter realised then that she was waiting for a reply and nodded shyly.  
"Great" she said happily. "Shall we go sign the papers?"  
Miss Foedary was stilling trying to talk them into adopting another child, making sure she left nothing out to which he was prone to doing. Even with all her protesting the couple still wouldn't change their minds. Well it was more the lady wouldn't change her mind. You see this particular lady had once gone to a magical place where all her dreams except one could come true. She had meet some unique people their and some even stayed with her when she went back home. But one, one was so unique that even in a thick fog you would be able to see him. So while she grew up she had always wanted to adopt a child that was just like him. Luckily for her he was actually found and brought here. Wendy Moria Angela Darling Carlton had always wanted for him to grow up with her but now just maybe she'll raise him. 

_Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's goin'on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be_

_I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
Ya - you're in my way  
So you better watch out_

"Come on Peter." Wendy held out her hand to him. "Its time to take you home."  
Slowly Peter took her hand. It was warm and smooth. Not a single speck of dirt was on that hand. I just wouldn't suit. It would look out of place and lonely. Wendy led Peter outside, all the while the staff watching him for any movements. With great cleverness Peter walked calmly down the hall. He gave away no hint that he was going to run. He just stayed close to Wendy as if he was a toddler trying not to lose her.  
The sunlight bough into Peters eyes as the front doors where opened. There was a tinge of excitement flowed through Peters wild blood. This was the day. He had waited for this day for a whole month and now his waiting senses can breath again.  
"One… Two…" He whispered under his breath. The staff which had been following him had started to thin. A smile stretched across his face. He let go of Wendy's hand and pushed off the ground. Unfortunately Wendy had not let go of Peter's hand and she was flown off the ground with him.  
Peter rolled his eyes. This was no supposed to happen. He knew he had to put her down somewhere, so he spotted a near by tree and placed her gently on the branch. He was about to fly off when her voice caught him.  
"Peter?" she said in a voice that was mirroring Wendy's. "Peter is that you."  
"Wendy?" He turned his head to face the lady's next to him.  
"Yes Peter." Her voice was ringing in his ears. "Its me."  
Peter's eyes filled with tears. His Wendy had grown up and married.  
"Oh Peter please don't cry." Her voice was shaky as if she was going to cry herself.  
"I'm not going to cry." Peter answered boldly. Standing up with his hands on his hips.  
Wendy let lose a slight giggle. Which made Peter bend back down to her size.  
"You haven't changed one bit." She answered with a giggle. Peter didn't know if he should answer this question so he just tilted his head slightly to the side like a puppy. Wendy stopped giggling like a schoolgirl and her expression turned serious. "So that means you won't want to live here with me."  
Peter's eyes turned glazy and you could almost see the sorrow leaking out of them. "This isn't my home Wendy."  
"I understand." She said looking at the ground.  
"Do u want me to drop you off at the ground." He offered. Eyeing the pretty dress she wore.  
"No, I'll be fine." Wendy passed of the offer and said no more.  
"Are you sure cause that is a pretty dress you have on? It would be a shame for to be ruined."  
Wendy thought that very gentlemanly for a young boy like Peter to say. "No its fine. It would make me feel young again to climb down."  
"Ok, if you sure." Peter waved to Wendy before flying off into the sky. The blue sky was so welcoming and it made Wendy want to cry that she couldn't fly up to greet it. 

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free_


End file.
